


Valentine's Day Surprise

by hoshii2813



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshii2813/pseuds/hoshii2813
Summary: I wrote this about two years ago for valentine's day. I was still new to Cass' character but my love for her made me write this.





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old work so it may not be any good. Thanks for reading and please enjoy! I know its been awhile since February.

“Cass!” You called, glancing briefly behind you before focusing back on the dirty dishes. A soft thump signaled Cass' arrival and you shut off the faucet before turning to face her. “Hey, that was quick!” She smiled at you softly and gestured for you to continue talking. 

 

“Oh! I was wondering if you could help me get dinner ready? I know you get busy at night with your… rigorous exercise, but this recipe is a bit complicated.” You asked and gave a small lopsided grin. She looked at you for a minute, surprise written on her face, before quickly regaining herself and nodding excitedly. 

…

“I think I was supposed to add a teaspoon and not a tablespoon of salt.” You grimaced and looked at the bubbling meal. Cass glanced curiously behind you and made a small noise when she saw the liquid. 

“Hey! I know I messed up but I’m sure it’s still edible.” You exclaimed, pouting when she only grinned sheepishly. “You’re so mean!”

Cass giggled and pecked your cheek before turning away to leave.You looked at the clock before sighing. 

“Good luck Cass, don’t get too hurt okay?” She looked back and gave you a thumbs up before going to the bedroom to change.

“So much for a Valentine’s dinner…”

…

You were lazily strewn across the couch, your head hanging off and facing the T.V. A quick glance at the clock told you it was almost 4 am and a small frown appeared on your face. Cass never stayed out this late without telling you. Your brow creased with worry but you quickly told yourself that she probably was at the Cave.

But as the clock hand shifted to 5 you began to gnaw on the inside of your cheek. 

_‘What if she’s…’_

You shook your head and buried the negative thoughts. If she didn’t return in another half hour you’d call Steph or Harper to check if she dropped by. As you waited patiently, the soft ticking of the clock lulled you to dull sleep.

…

Cass dropped in front of your shared bedroom window, opening it and sliding in. She looked at the clock and grimaced when she realized it was almost 6 am. A quick glance around the room and her heart skipped a beat when you weren’t in bed. 

She maneuvered herself into the living room and relaxed. You were on your side on the couch, softly breathing in your sleep. Cass smiled and kissed your forehead, the small action stirring you awake.

“Hn… Cass?” You yawned out and sat up to face her. “You’re home late. I was worried and tried to stay up.” 

She blinked at you, her eyes wide. Then she laughed quietly before pulling you into a hug. 

“...Valentine’s day… Late.” She softly said and pulled away from you sadly. 

You looked up at her and smiled. “You were busy. And you helped keep people safe last night.” 

Cass shook her head and looked at you seriously. “No… late.” 

“Cass it’s okay-”

She quickly stopped you with a small look and you blinked in shock. She pulled a small bag out of her pocket and held it out to you. 

“F-for me?” You stuttered and took the small item. Loosening the string a tiny object tumbled out and into your hand. 

A small, golden rose sat on your palm. The petals were adorned with tiny crystals that shone no matter the angle. The stem twisted and turned to form a small ring, its thorns pricking you slightly.

“Cass…” You breathed out and stared at the glimmering flower. “It's gorgeous.”

She smiled proudly and nodded. The rose had fallen off of Poison Ivy in a fight two weeks ago. Bruce had handed it to her after checking to make sure no toxins had infected it. 

“Thank you so much!” You laughed and hugged her tightly. Cass wrapped her arms around you and nuzzled your neck affectionately.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
